


Soul [podfic]

by routinepoutine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Androids, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Lilo is my 3/4th ship and im larry af, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, and it destroys me everytime, i bought the vow soundtrack for this, i cried a lot while making this, i cried at the sound of my own voice and The Vow soundtrack, lilo, not even 5k, this is my fav fic im not lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/routinepoutine/pseuds/routinepoutine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to roaroftheninth!!!<br/>[podfic length is 30 minutes]</p><p>Author's summery:<br/>Liam tosses a grin back over his shoulder. “What are you going to do when I’ve gone and there’s no one around to drive you round the bend?”</p><p>Louis’ bike coasts to a stop. It happens so slowly that by the time he’s at a standstill, Liam is far ahead, up by the curve. “I’ll forget.”</p><p>Liam stops much more quickly. They’re alone in the dome; their private conversation can be held across thirty feet of open space. “You’ll what?”</p><p>Louis watches him. “I’ll forget,” he repeats. “Not the way you forget things, when you can’t pinpoint them but you still carry them in your heart. I’ll just have my hard drive wiped.”</p><p>Or: Louis is the medical android tasked with taking care of Liam in a world after nuclear war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646297) by [roaroftheninth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roaroftheninth/pseuds/roaroftheninth). 



> this killed my ass
> 
> im on tumblr at louistomlinson.org :)
> 
> (also i think i started out talking kinda fast, but it's not too bad i dont think. this was my first time making something like this so it definitely gets better father in. also i had to stop to calm myself after the "it wasn't a favour" scene because i was like crying, i hope that it's actually emotional as i think it is and not just cheesy. its probably a little both.)

Duration: 29:53

[Download link m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/31fxn61k6d1s5yr/Soul.m4a)

[Download link mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/caigi6mxmmapmdf/Soul.mp3)

 


End file.
